zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Jiu Wu
Jiu Da Zhang Lao Wu (灸亣镸荖‧舞), shortened Jiu Wu (灸舞), is a main character of The X-Family (終極一家). He is the newly ascended ruler of the Iron Dimension's magical society. The Iron Imperial Army (鐵克禁衛軍) is under his control to protect the Iron Dimension. Personality Jiu Wu is highly dedicated to his position as the ruler and the responsibilities that come with it, but at the same time is playful and sometimes mischievous. Even during difficult times, he would crack jokes to lighten up the situations, although most of his jokes are funny only to him, and alarming to the rest, though Xia Tian eventually caught onto his sense of humour. Jiu Wu is also a big-eater, is one of the few people who enjoy Xiong Ge's cooking. Ever since he stopped by for the first time and tasted her cooking, he has been unable to forget the taste and would often visit to get a treat from her. He has a younger brother named Jiu Lai, who has the appearance of an old man due to his misuse of supernatural powers. Because he rarely reveals himself, people that know his brother would assume that their appearances and ages would be alike; some even refer their names to be similar. Biography Jiu Wu was known as an extremely powerful individual at a young age, mostly due to his heritage from his family. He came under the Great Traveler's apprenticeship and so was trained to become the future ruler of the Iron Dimension's magical community. At 13, he met Ye Xiong Ba, head of the evil Ye He Na La family, in a battle that eventually put both of them on draw. He rose to the throne at age 17, and became the newest ruler of the Iron Dimension's magical community. Because evil is plotting to corrupt their dimension to at last gain victory to the long-fought universal wars, Jiu Wu bears greater responsibilities on his shoulders than most people. ''The X-Family When Jiu Wu first appears in the story, he has a deep, strange voice which makes him seem powerful and out of the ordinary. But after about twelve episodes, his powerful voice returned to a normal one. Responsibilities as the Ruler As the ruler, his main responsibility is to preserve the "protective force field" (防護磁場) that protects their world from outside attacks: if he gets hurt, the shield will weaken allowing evils to invade their world; but as he keeps on preserving the force field, it also weakens him in the process, making him unable to use his powers under certain circumstances. Other than supporting the force field, Jiu Wu also carries the responsibility in defeating the darkness that is controlling others worlds. The only way to beat it is the birth of an "Ultimate Iron Man" (終極鐵克人). He once commented that such heavy responsibilities were too much for him to handle, but Xiu assured him that he is not alone in this fight. From the start, Jiu Wu can already tell that both Lan Ling Wang and Xia Tian have the potentials to become the Ultimate Iron Men, but states that Lan Ling Wang's chance is bigger because of his loss of supernatural powers. [[K.O.3an Guo|''K.O.3an Guo]] In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu mentioned that Jiu Wu has strictly forbidden everyone from unnecessary travels to other dimensions ever since the balance of the worlds was restored. Though he did not appear, his co-workers have mentioned him several times when his name came to subject. In the 23rd Round, the Silver and Iron Dimensions begin to lose balance. He traverses to the Silver Dimension to investigate the matter. Just then, he finds that Xiu and his friends cornered by a group of powerful demons and telepathically instructs Xiu how to defeat them. In the 25th Round, he sends Xia Liu to assist Xiu face any possible threat emitting from demonic power-users and demons. In the ''29th Round'', he contacts Dong Cheng Wei to take Liu Bei to the Iron Dimension where they could provide medical treatment to his renewed fatal injuries. He also orders Xiu to stay behind in the Silver Dimension a while longer. Over the following episodes, Jie, Deng, Ming, and Xia Liu remark that Jiu Wu is still resentful of Xiu's attempt to break free of Jie, Ming and Deng's grasp. In the 47th Round, Xiu mentions during his absense between the 42 and 46th Rounds that Jiu Wu brought him to another dimension where the world order had been completely depleted to show him what destiny would befall Sun Shang Xiang if they insist on staying together. In the 49th and 50th Rounds, he suspects the Sun family may share a connection to the Iron Dimension and sends Xia Liu to observe them. In the 51st Round, Jiu Wu makes a physical appearance in a flashback reflecting an absent scene in the 49th Round where he appears in the form of Han to personally take Xiu back into the Iron Dimension in hopes to end the disaster bestowing upon the Silver Dimension. Nicknames Jiu Wu is mostly called by the title "Meng Zhu" (盟主 / means something like master or ruler). Only the Master has called him by his name so far. His master, the Great Traveler (神行者) calls him "Xiao Wu" (小舞 / Little Wu). His brother, Jiu Da Zhang Lao Lai (灸亣镸荖‧萊) calls him "Ge" (哥 / Big Brother) Relationships Friendships *[[Xia Tian|'Xia Tian']] (夏天) Though Xia Tian tends very polite toward him and their relationship stays in partnership, they are in truth good friends. *'a Chord' Jiu Wu has known a Chord since childhood. During that time, a Chord liked to bully him, which in the later years frightens him when he first finds out that Jiu Wu is the new ruler of the Iron Dimension. However, Jiu Wu forgives him for his bullying tricks. The two of them have never been seen hanging out with one another and merely meet during important meetings, but have kept a close-to-friends relationship. *'Xiu' (脩) Xiu treats him with respect, and Jiu Wu has absolute trust in him. However, that trust seems to diminish when Xiu takes the identity of Liu Bei in the Silver Dimension under a complex situation, and inadvertently causes great gap between the worlds. *'Lan Ling Wang' (蘭陵王) Lan Ling Wang and Jiu Wu rarely come across each other other than during meetings. After Lan Ling Wang's powers were restored, he became his ally and eventually friends. *'Xia Xiong' (夏雄) Jiu Wu loves Xia Xiong's "special" dishes and would often ask for Xia Xiong to cook when he visits the Xia Lan Xing De family to discuss problems affecting the safety of their dimension. Powers Like other characters, Jiu Wu possesses the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. Because of his gifts to drive away demons and ghosts at a young age, he was trained into an highly powerful power-user. He can generate protective force fields and separate part of his power to further use while still having the force field on. Jiu Bu Qin Gui Shou (九步擒鬼手) Jiu Wu has been famous since young for his ability to capture demons and spirits, and his power called "Jiu Bu Qin Gui Shou" (九步擒鬼手), which allows him find the opponent's Achilles' Heel within nine steps and attack at no mercy. No one has ever escaped this attack until Ye Xiong Ba, the last master of the Ye He Na La Family. This ability was never seen on-screen, only mentioned. Ye Si Ren was the second person to have escaped this attack. Projection Jiu Wu has an extremely powerful gift to create a whole separate dimension called "95 Virtual Service Room" (九五虛擬招待所). He mainly uses this dimension to hold secret appointments with his employers. While the dimension maintains, he can produce a shield that prevents outside forces from breaking in. Shapeshifting ]] Aside from Jiu Bu Qin Gui Shou, he has been rumored to be able to change shape and form in order to hide his true appearance. Because of this information, Xia Yu mistook him for having shapeshifted into a younger appearance when they first met. This rumor is proven true when he takes on the form of Han in the 51st Round of K.O.3an Guo. Original Power-user of Rain (雨的原位異能行者) After Han is discovered to be the "original power-user of thunder", Jiu Wu also reveals to the others as the "original power-user of rain" (雨的原位異能行者). Alternate Counterpart Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) Unlike his alternate counterpart Ding Xiao Yu in the Gold Dimension, Jiu Wu is more playful, optimistic and likes to talk a lot and occasionally makes up cold jokes. Aside from looking alike, there appears to be nothing in common between those two. Appearances ;The X-Family *Round 29 *Round 30 *Round 31 *Round 35 *Round 36 *Round 37 *Round 38 *Round 40 *Round 42 *Round 43 *Round 44 *Round 45 *Round 46 *Round 47 *Round 48 *Round 49 *Round 50 *Round 51 *Round 52 *Round 53 *Round 54 *Final Round ;K.O.3an Guo *23rd Round *29th Round *51st Round Notes *Jiu Wu's name sounds like the number "95" (九五 / jiu wu) in Mandarin. Notes *Jiu Wu's name sounds like the number "95" (九五 / jiu wu) in Mandarin. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Original Power-users Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters Category:Jiu Da Zhang Lao family members